Flu Season
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Archer catches a bad case of the Flu and feels terrible, but luckily Toad is there to take care of him! Archer/Toad pairing with some angst (obviously) cause Archer is sick. There will be some fluff later on if I decide to continue this! Rated M just to be safe!


**A/N: Hello! I wanted to write about sick Archer... so here I am! This'll be kinda angsty and kinda fluffy, just my usual things. Lol, Toad is gonna be a good boyfriend and take care of him! *squeal* I can't wait!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story! :P**

* * *

 **Archer P.O.V**

I sighed as I slumped onto the couch in the rec room. I felt cold, which was pretty normal for me... but today I felt colder than usual. I felt cold yesterday as well, but I had figured it was just the temperature of the room. Apparently not.

Toad was still in bed. He had returned from an op late last night and I had let him sleep in. It was pretty early anyways, even if he hadn't gotten home late. The rec room was deserted other than myself, and I assumed the others were still asleep as well.

I shivered and curled up more, trying to retain at least _some_ heat. I sniffled, wishing my nose would stop running. My nose was so stuffy that I literally had to keep my mouth open to continue breathing.

That would've been fine if my throat didn't feel like it had been scrubbed with steel wool. The air made it dry and increased the pain. Everything ached and my head felt like it was about to explode.

I was exhausted even though I had slept for most of the night. At some point I fell asleep, waking up a while later to hands gently shaking my shoulders.

"...cher? Archer, ...ake up!" A familiar voice called.

I whimpered and shrank back away from the hands. I was so sore that even the gentle touches made me feel like I was being stabbed. The hands immediately disappeared when I whined.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Toad asked desperately, his eyes running up and down my body.

I managed to muster up enough energy to open my eyes half way. I pulled in a painful breath to speak, only to choke and start coughing instead. It was awful.

Every time I tried to gasp in a breath, it brought on another bout of coughing. My throat felt like it was on fire. I couldn't breathe. My heart beat frantically in my chest as I began to panic. Toad grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Calm down, Arch. Hold your breath for a moment."

The coughs took so much effort and drained all of my energy, but I did my best to listen to him. It took a while, but I eventually managed to stop. I wheezed in a shaky breath and slumped forward in his arms.

I was unbelievably tired and everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. Even the simple action of turning my head hurt. My eyes slipped closed and I was vaguely aware of Toad saying something and picking me up.

Not that I had any idea what he said. My head was pounding far too loud in my ears to hear him. I whined pitifully, weakly pushing at him in an attempt to get him to put me down.

Every time he took a step it jostled me and it hurt _so_ bad. I just wanted to lay down somewhere quiet and die. He shushed me and muttered something else I couldn't make out. Being sick is such a pain in the ass.

I pulled in another breath and tried to ignore the terrible ache that had settled over me. I shivered violently and whined as pain flared in... everywhere.

Next thing I knew I was being laid down on a soft surface... probably a bed. Then there were several pair of footsteps rapidly approaching, people saying things I couldn't hear.

* * *

"Doc! Doc, get in here!" Toad yelled.

Luckily he had been in the next room over and ran in almost as soon as he called.

"What is-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw how bad Archer looked.

"Shit..."

He hurried over and put a hand to his forehead and cheeks. Archer moaned lowly in response, writhing around uncomfortably. Doc turned and started digging through a drawer in search of a thermometer.

"He's got a pretty high fever, go get some cold water and a washcloth."

Toad rushed off to do as he was told. Doc finally managed to find a thermometer and slid it into Archer's ear, as that was the most accessible area at this point. Archer cringed and whined in distress, turning his head away.

"Easy, easy. I need you to sit still for me, Archer. Just for a minute..."

He put it back in and this time, although he whimpered, Archer didn't move. Toad came back in with the water and washcloths Doc had asked for. He set them down and immediately moved to stand by Archer's side, holding his hand.

"How is he?"

The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out with a frown.

"Fever's up to 102.7. Has he been coughing a lot lately? Any chills or aches in his joints?" He asked, writing down the temperature.

Toad thought about it for a moment.

"He seemed more tired than usual before I left for the op, even though he had slept all night. He also had a runny nose and sore throat. But he told me not to worry and that he'd be fine by the time I got back..."

Doc nodded and pulled the stethoscope he had around his neck down, putting it in his ears to listen to Archer's breathing. He placed it in different areas on his chest, grimacing after listening for a minute.

"Well? What do you think?" Toad asked anxiously.

He set it aside and said, "He's having trouble breathing because he's so congested. Judging by his symptoms and the time of year, I'm afraid he has Influenza, most likely type A. Luckily, I have everything I need to treat him and he should be just fine as long as he gets plenty of rest. I'm going to set up an IV, you try to get his fever down some."

Toad nodded and soaked the washcloth in cold water, ringing it out and dabbing at Archer's fever flushed cheeks with it. Doc cleaned a spot on the inside of his arm and slid the needle into it, causing Archer to release something between a whimper and a sob.

Whatever it was, it pierced Toad like a stab to the heart. He _hated_ seeing Archer in pain. He would rather die than see him in the smallest amount of pain...

He brushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes and said, "I know, baby, I know. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

The younger man leaned into his hand and pulled in a slow, ragged breath. Doc injected a dose of intravenous Tylenol into the IV port and stopped for a moment to listen to his breathing.

He seemed to come to a decision and walked off to get something. Toad stayed with Archer, continuing his attempts to get his fever down. The younger man whined a few times, thrashing around a bit every once in a while.

But he always settled down when Toad spoke comfortingly to him, telling him everything would be fine and he would feel better soon. Doc returned a few minutes later with an oxygen mask and tank. Toad paused in his ministrations for a moment to glance curiously at him.

"Does he really need that...?"

He set the tank down by the bed and looked at him.

"He's having trouble breathing. I'm sure you've noticed that he's exhausted but hasn't fallen asleep yet? That's because he's working so hard to breathe that he can't relax and go to sleep. This'll make it easier for him to breathe so he can get the rest he needs to recover."

Toad seemed to consider it for a minute, then nodded.

"I don't care what you do, as long as it makes him feel better." He murmured, running a hand through Archer's hair.

He shivered and Toad immediately ran off to get more blankets. He came back, his arms full of them, smiling in relief when he saw Archer. He was sound asleep, breathing easier now that the oxygen mask was in place.

He tucked a couple blankets around his slim form and laid down beside him, mindful of the IV line and oxygen mask tube as he wrapped his arms around him. Doc grinned at the sight, noticing that Archer was much calmer when Toad was by his side.

"I'll be in the next room over, sorting through some paperwork. Keep a close watch on his fever and monitor his breathing. If something changes and it worries you, press the call button and I'll be back before you can say 'oh no'." He explained, heading for the door.

"Doc..."

He turned back to look at him over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thank you... for taking such good care of him." Toad said sincerely, absent mindedly pulling Archer closer.

Doc smiled and replied, "It was my pleasure."

He sighed as he watched Doc leave, thinking about how glad he was to have him around. Archer made a small noise and shifted slightly, so he was closer to him.

Toad smiled and kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes, deciding to get some rest as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! I don't know if there'll be more chapters later on or if this should be a oneshot... thoughts?**

 **Should I continue it and let you guys see Archer get better? Or should it just be an angsty oneshot? Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
